Sandy McCarthy
| birth_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | draft = 52nd overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Calgary Flames | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2004 }} Sandy McCarthy (born on June 15, 1972) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who played 11 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) with the Calgary Flames, Tampa Bay Lightning, Philadelphia Flyers, Carolina Hurricanes, New York Rangers and the Boston Bruins. Playing Career Sandy played Junior C with Midland and Tier II Junior A in Hawkesbury before joining the QMJHL's Laval Titan in 1989-90. He was drafted 52nd overall by the Calgary Flames in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. He was returned for one more year of junior where he was a dominant power forward with 39 goals and 326 penalty minutes. During the 1992-93 season, Sandy played for the Salt Lake Golden Eagles of the IHL. The next year, he began playing for the Flames where for five years, he was the team's chief enforcer, an effective forechecker and a solid defensive player. On March 24, 1998, he was traded to the Tampa Bay Lightning along with Calgary's third and fifth-round draft picks in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Jason Wiemer. While in Tampa Bay, Sandy played for the organization in 81 games until March 20, 1999 when he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers along with Mikael Andersson in exchange for Colin Forbes and Philadelphia's fourth-round pick in the 1999 NHL Entry Draft. After playing in 71 games for Philadelphia, he was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Kent Manderville on March 14, 2000. Sandy played in Carolina for only 13 games before being traded to the New York Rangers on August 4, 2000 along with Carolina's 4th-round pick in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for Darren Langdon and Rob DiMaio. While with the Rangers, Sandy scored a career-high of 11 goals and was a solid defencemean. During the 2001-02 season, he established a career high in points with 23. In the 2002-03 NHL season, he played in his 600th NHL game. On August 12, 2003, Sandy signed as a free agent with the Boston Bruins where he played with the organization for 37 games until March 9, 2004 when he was claimed off of waivers by the New York Rangers where he played with them for only 13 games. In 2012, Sandy was inducted into the Barrie Sports Hall of Fame in Barrie, Ontario, Canada. During his NHL career, he recorded 72 goals, 76 assists and 1554 penalty minutes. Personal Life Sandy is partly of Black Canadian and First Nations descent. Born in Toronto, he moved to Barrie, Ontario as a young boy and lived across the street from the rink in Allandale. Sandy currently resides in Woodstock, New Brunswick and is an assistant coach of the Woodstock Slammers of the Maritime Hockey League. Category:1972 births Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Boston Bruins players